


Do You Feel Me

by Tainted_Grace



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kinks, Kinky Jinki, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sexy Times, Smut, still have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels Jinki take his hand and he sighs before allowing himself to relax. “What is it, Jonghyun-hyung?” Taemin asks, his head tilted at a positively adorable angle.</p>
<p>“I’m… not human.” He admits, wincing at the blunt phrasing.</p>
<p>“I know.” Key scoffs, rolling his eyes, but Minho and Taemin are looking at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Then what are you, hyung?” Minho asks, eyes wide and attentive.</p>
<p>“I’m an empath.” He shrugs, realizing that it’s too late now to back out of this conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing except any grammar mistakes.

“You know, I really appreciate you coming along, Jjongie. You don’t have to and I know it’s sorta hard on you.” Jinki sighs, wiping his thumb around his lips as he walks out of the club and joins his friend by the car.

“No problem, Hyung. I needed to get out of the dorm anyway, you know how much I hate stale atmospheres.” The well-built shorter male shrugs, slipping down into the driver’s seat and starting the white sports car.

“I know. When do you plan on telling the other three?” Jinki asks when they get about halfway back to their dorm that they share with the rest of the members of SHINee.

“I think Key already suspects. I’ll tell the other two when they need to know.”

“And _right now_ , they don’t need to know.” The older man fills in with a skeptical nod and Jonghyun just gives his older friend a look that begs for his understanding.

“I will never understand how you survived telling them that you’re a vampire. Key is a genius, so he already knew, but the two youngest… I was sure they were gonna call bullshit. How were you so calm?” Jonghyun asks, turning into the underground parking garage below their building and cutting the engine.

When he turns to face the oldest of his five friends, he can feel the smirk as much as he can see it. “I stopped being calm, and my body did the rest. Sometimes, Jjong, the only way to be calm is to feel anything but. And we both know the longer you wait, the harder this will be.” Jinki shrugs, slipping from the car with the grace of someone who has been alive for hundreds of years.

“That makes a weird sort of sense.” The younger man hums as they take the elevator up to their floor.

“I’m not as oblivious as I seem, Jonghyun. Remember that.”

As they step out of the elevator a rush of emotions overtakes the shorter male and he sighs as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. “What are those three up to now?” He sighs, wincing at the sensory overload of so many emotions hitting him at once.

“We’re back!” Jinki announces and Jjong instantly tastes the sweet tang of Kibum’s relief fill his being.

“Thank god! Those two have been driving me up a wall all night!” The mother of the group groans, plopping his head down on his leader’s shoulder. “They are unbearable!”

Onew chuckles deep in his chest, the sound rumbling against Key’s shoulders, before he nips playfully at the man’s exposed neck. A low whine reverberates throughout Key’s body and Jonghyun rolls his eyes at the spicy taste of arousal that hits the air. To any outsider, the band’s dynamic would make positively no sense, but to them it is the only thing that makes sense; none of them are able to pick just one other member that they love more than the others, so some time ago they all decided to just love each other equally. No one else would get the freedom that being with four lovers allows, especially since those four are also friends, coworkers, and roommates.

Jonghyun winks at Onew, sensing the man’s own rising arousal in response to Key, before he heads further into the dorm to find out what all of the crisscrossed emotions are that are leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “Hyung! Minho-hyung is being mean to me.” Taemin pouts, using his adorable puppy dog face to try to woo the elder onto his side.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, kissing the maknae’s temple before guiding him back to the couch. He takes a seat on Minho’s right and Taemin slips into the space between Jonghyun and the armrest, hurt lashing across the older man’s tongue like vinegar. Jonghyun takes a second to read everything the two youngest members aren’t saying before he sighs and kisses Minho’s cheek in greeting. “Alright, spill. What happened?”

“I wanted to play Smash Brothers, but Minho-hyung put in Super Mario instead!” Taemin sobs out, but Jonghyun knows there’s more to it than that; he can feel it thrumming around them like a physical presence.

“That isn’t the whole story, Taem. You wouldn’t get this upset just about a game.” Jonghyun sighs out, pulling the youngest into his side and resting his chin in the male’s soft black hair. “Minho, what happened?”

The sharp bite of regret and embarrassment is almost strong enough to make Jonghyun flinch but he remains still with his eyes trained on the band’s second youngest member. “I- I broke the Smash Brothers disc when Key and I went at it last week and I didn’t want Taeminnie to find out, but I haven’t had a chance to replace it yet.”

The admission hangs heavy in the air but no one says a word about it and the empath can sense the bitter tang of half-truths. “Okay, so we will go out tomorrow and replace the game. Problem solved.” Jonghyun pauses long enough to feel relief flood through his bandmates before he continues. “But that still isn’t the whole story. What happened to put you both on such a tight hair trigger?”

Neither of them say anything for a long minute and then Taemin clears his throat and draws in a shaky breath, displacing his hyung’s head so he can look him in the eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks pink. “A couple days ago I asked Minho-hyung to,” the youngest pauses, gaze dropping and cheeks heating up as embarrassment overtakes him for a second, “to, t-to tie me up. A-and when he said he didn’t know if that was a good idea I felt so stupid for even suggesting it. I’m sorry, hyung, it’s a stupid thing to cry over.” He sniffles and Jonghyun draws him into a proper hug, tucking his face into the corner of his neck.

“Oh, Taeminnie, you have every right to cry. You made yourself vulnerable and got embarrassed when Minho turned you down. You did nothing wrong, baby.” He assures his youngest lover with a simple smile kissed into his temple.

Regret overtakes Minho like a tidal wave and he drops to his knees in front of the couch so he can look up at Taemin with wide, apologetic eyes that are slightly wet with his own tears. “I’m so sorry, Taeminnie! I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. It’s just-”

The final piece slots into place and Jonghyun lets out a knowing little ‘ah’ as his gaze shifts to Minho with curiosity. “You want to be the one tied up. Don’t you Minho?”

Taemin looks up in confusion at the question, but when he sees the high flags of color painting the man’s cheeks he can’t help but smile and shake his head. “You pabo. You should’ve just told me that!”

“Okay, now that that is settled, it’s time to go eat. Come on.” Jonghyun pats each of them on the shoulder before standing and heading towards the kitchen where Onew and Key are in the midst of an intense make out session on the kitchen counter. “I really hope you haven’t smashed the chicken I paid so much money for.”

The two pull apart as if they’ve been electrocuted, causing Jonghyun to laugh in earnest. “Let’s eat first, guys. I think we need to have a little talk.”

“Fucking finally,” he hears Key grumble as he hops down from the counter. The three oldest carry the boxes of chicken to the table, only to find Minho kissing Taemin softly as an apology, the younger man’s back pressed into the table’s edge.

After they’re done eating, Jonghyun clears his throat to get everyone’s attention and Key has this shit-eating grin that takes up the entire lower half of his face. Jonghyun is slightly confused by the rush of cotton-candy-sweet joy emitting from the man but lets it slide in favor of getting this over with before he loses his nerve. “I have something to tell you three.” He admits, gaze focused on the three younger men sat around the table.

He feels Jinki take his hand and he sighs before allowing himself to relax. “What is it, Jonghyun-hyung?” Taemin asks, his head tilted at a positively adorable angle.

“I’m… not human.” He admits, wincing at the blunt phrasing.

“I know.” Key scoffs, rolling his eyes, but Minho and Taemin are looking at him in confusion.

“Then what are you, hyung?” Minho asks, eyes wide and attentive.

“I’m an empath.” He shrugs, realizing that it’s too late now to back out of this conversation.

“What is that?” Taemin asks and Jonghyun relaxes slightly at the open expression on his face.

“I can feel emotions. They each have, like, a certain taste. And every taste is unique to each person. I can change people’s emotions but I never really do that because I have to feel whatever I take from them.”

“What do I taste like?” Onew asks out of the blue, curiosity etched onto his face because he never knew that emotions had flavors to Jonghyun.

“Well, each emotion tastes different. Though, most of your taste like some type of chicken or another.” He admits, which gets a laugh out of the other four present.

“What I’m feeling right now, how does it taste to you?” Key asks and Jonghyun allows his eyes to catch on Kibum’s as he allows himself to absorb every emotion he can from the younger.

“Joy, relief, and,-” Jonghyun freezes when he distinguishes the third thing, feeling absolutely happy and relaxed now, “and love. It’s amazing. You taste like cotton candy and tea and chocolate.”

“Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to just tell these two?” Key asks, munching on a piece of chicken before waving it at the man.

“How did you know?” All four of them chorus and Key just rolls his eyes.

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet, you pabos.” He shakes his head before a wide smile takes its place on his face. “I’m psychic.”

“I suppose next you’re going to tell me that Minho is a werewolf and Taemin is a witch?” Onew asks, amusement on his face as he gestures towards the men with a chicken bone.

“No, they’re human. For now.” Key winks mysteriously and the other four roll their eyes with a groan at the diva’s theatrics.

“Okay, I think we need a night to decompress and let our minds process this. Showers and bed.” Onew orders, already taking it upon himself to clean away the mess from their meal.

Once all five of them have showered, they head to their rooms. They know tomorrow will be a new day but tonight is a time to think and process new information.

+++

The next day Jonghyun and Minho go to a local video game store close to their dorm to replace the disc that was broken. “I wanna do something for Taemin.” Minho admits as they’re walking back towards the dorm.

“But you’re uncertain about it.” Jonghyun asks but it comes out as a statement.

Minho huffs out a laugh and nods, glancing over at the blond with a smile. “How did we never figure it out? You’re always so in tune with us and you know when something is wrong.”

“I don’t know. Anyway, what did you want to do for Taemin?” Jonghyun asks, holding the door open for Minho before following him into the lobby.

“I feel really bad about hurting him the other day and I really wanna make it up to him but I don’t know how.” Minho admits, stepping into the elevator.

“Yes you do.”

“Yeah, I do. I just- I want him to like it and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, you know?” Minho rubs a frustrated hand down his face and Jonghyun grips his wrist and pulls it away from his face so he can kiss the black haired man softly.

“Let me talk to On-hyung and Key and we’ll see what we can do.” He smiles, pecking Minho one more time before leading him back into their dorm.

He finds the two men in Onew and Taemin’s room with Key’s head cushioned on Onew’s bare chest. Jonghyun doesn’t have to ask to know what happened while he was out and he just rolls his eyes. “Glad you two are enjoying our week off. Minho wants to do something for Taem.”

“Like what?”

Jonghyun explains why they were fighting yesterday and Key chuckles at the pair’s stupidity. “So tie them both up.”

“What?”

“Tie them both up. I know some pretty fun knots that will work beautifully and we could use a good five-way. We haven’t had sex as a group in ages.” Kibum smirks, his hand never stopping as it rubs against Jinki’s slightly damp skin.

“Let me orchestrate everything. You just make sure they are prepped by the time we get home. Get up Old Man, we’re going shopping.” Key orders and Jonghyun almost rolls his eyes at the nagging tone but chooses to ignore it, his entire body already feeling tightly wound thanks to the mental images his mind is providing of what could happen tonight. “Give us 90 minutes.”

“You could at least say please, Kibum.” Onew groans, standing up and pecking Jonghyun on his way to the closet.

“Where is the fun in that?”

“Have fun shopping, you two.” Jonghyun chuckles before he goes into Minho’s room and plops down on the spare bed across from Minho’s own. “Key has a plan.”

“Really?” Minho beams and Jonghyun can’t help but stand up and straddle the taller man’s lap at the sheer joy and anticipation rushing through him.

“Oh, that combination is my favorite on you.” Jonghyun purrs, hand resting on the side of Minho’s neck as his lips ghost over the man’s mouth.

“What?” Minho asks, the word more moan than anything else.

“Pure joy and anticipation. You’re so ready that I can _taste_ it. It’s like cinnamon and sugar.” Jonghyun whimpers, licking a stripe up Minho’s neck.

“Ah, Jonghyun-hyung. Please, do something.” He begs and it just serves to further sweeten his flavor.

Jonghyun pulls back and stands with no effort at all, leaving Minho a panting mess on his bed. “Not until tonight, Min. I’m gonna get you and Taemin ready and open and begging for it.” He purrs, loving to tease this particular lover because of the way Minho responds whole-heartedly. “And then Kibummie is going to tie both of you up nice and tight.” He emphasizes his point by squeezing the obvious bulge in Minho’s sweatpants. “And he’s going to fuck you. And Jinki is gonna bury himself in Tae. If you’re both _very_ good boys I might even let you suck me off.” Jonghyun knows he’s being cruel but he can’t help himself when Minho is so willing and always has so much self-control.

“Please!” Minho gasps, writhing beneath the hand still squeezing him through his pants.

“Later, love. I promise.” And with a final kiss, Jonghyun is off in search of Taemin.

He finds him in the living room with a game controller in hand and his tongue caught between his teeth in concentration. “Hey, hyung.” He says in greeting when Jonghyun plops down on the couch beside him.

“Hey, Taem. Bummie and Jinki are at the store, but when they get home we wanna play with you. Is that alright, baby?” Jonghyun asks, lightly tracing a finger across Taemin’s thigh and earning a shiver and the sounds of the character on screen dying and being revived.

“When is that ever not alright?” the youngest asks and Jonghyun smirks, petting at Taemin’s thigh now.

“Always have to make sure, baby. You know that.”

“When will they be back?”

“About an hour.” Jonghyun guesses and Taemin smiles before thrusting a controller into Jonghyun’s hands.

“Good. Play with me this way for a bit?”

“Of course.” He beams, jumping into the game and smiling in anticipation for what is going to happen in just an hour’s time.

“Okay, Taeminnie, you win.” Jonghyun grumbles about half an hour later, watching the flashing lights dance across the screen before he presses the power button and pulls Taemin to his feet.

“What are you doing, hyung?”

“Giving you a victory kiss.” Jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows in the ridiculous way that he knows will make the maknae laugh before he starts to drag him down the hall towards Minho’s room.

Taemin giggles and allows himself to be dragged along, nuzzling into his hyung’s neck and laving at the skin until he leaves a mark. When they get to the door Jonghyun opens it and drags Taemin inside, not bothering to shut the door. Minho looks up from the magazine in his hands, his eyes instantly bleeding to black when he sees the mark on Jonghyun’s neck. With both of their undivided attention on him, Jonghyun gets to work on his part of the plan.

He tangles a hand in Taemin’s hair and yanks, ripping a moan from the younger’s neck as his gaze is directed to the ceiling. Minho doesn’t say anything about the manhandling, knowing that Taemin can take it and will take it. “He won, Minho. You should show him just how good he was, don’t you think?” Jonghyun’s voice has taken on the dangerous edge of arousal that never fails to spur the others into action.

His hand stays where it is in Taemin’s hair as he carefully unbuttons the man’s shirt and pushes it off of his shoulders, knuckles bumping across his abs on the way to his belt. “Of course.” Minho breathes out, sinking to his knees and helping Jonghyun remove pants that are tight enough to be painted on. The entire time Taemin keeps letting out little mewls and whines, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps and sighs. “Oh, Taem, you naughty boy.” The athlete chuckles darkly, eyes drawn up to me Jonghyun’s before they both look back to the ring sitting snug at the base of Taemin’s cock, the electric blue a stark contrast to pale skin.

“Naughty boy indeed. Taem, for that, I’m not gonna let Minho suck you off.” The words provoke a whine and then Taemin bucks into the air in frustration. “Instead, he’s going to eat you out.”

A loud, throaty moan fills the space and no one is really sure who made it. It takes Jonghyun and Minho all of thirty seconds to push the two full sized bed to the center of the room so they make one long expanse of mattress. Jonghyun grabs Taemin by his hair again, this time forcing the boy to look him in the eye. “Hyung, please.”

“Get on the bed, Minnie. Grip the headboard, and if I see your hands go anywhere near your cock I won’t let you come until morning.” Jonghyun orders and Taemin scrambles to comply, knowing that the elder will make good on his promise if he acts against orders.

Both Jonghyun and Minho take a second to just stare at the image that Taemin makes with his ass presented to them so nicely before they begin to strip out of their own clothes and step towards the bed. Minho crawls up behind Taemin so his face is just two inches away from the younger man and then he ghosts a finger across the valley of his ass. Without another word, Minho uses his massive hands to spread Taemin’s cheeks and then he licks a stripe across the skin between. Taemin spasms at the sensation and grips tighter onto the headboard so he can obey his hyung’s directions. Jonghyun watches the youngest members find pleasure, their flavors filling his senses and causing his eyes to roll back into his head. He slips out of the room and grabs the bag from the back of his and Key’s closet that has everything they could possibly need inside.

When he returns to Minho’s room Taemin is bucking and twitching, despite the huge hands holding him still, and Jonghyun can feel the want, the need, for Minho to do just that little bit more that will bring everything to a crescendo. “You can’t come yet, Taemin. The night has barely just started, baby.” Jonghyun coos, brushing black sweat-slick hair out of the man’s face with a soft smile.

“Oh god, Minho!” Taemin howls, tossing his head back and revealing the long expanse of his pale throat to the blonde knelt at his side. Jonghyun wastes no time in diving for the skin, sucking a bruise into the hollow between his collar bones.

“Are you ready for that victory kiss now, Taeminnie?”

“Fuck, yes!” He hisses, struggling to keep his hands where they are.

Jonghyun takes pity on the younger man, kissing him in the most absolutely filthy way he can manage with the slightly awkward angle of kissing over Taemin’s outstretched arm. A few moments later they pull back to breathe and Taemin’s eyes are darker than sin itself. “Such a good boy for us, baby. Onew-hyung and Key-umma are gonna be so proud when they see you. I have to go get Minho ready. You’re doing so well.” He ruffles the younger’s hair, standing and moving to kneel on the floor by the end of the bed, hands slipping into place on the backs of Minho’s hips.

“Stretch him, Choi.” Jonghyun orders, slipping the chocolate flavored lube – Minho’s favorite – into his hand before grabbing the strawberry flavored lube and setting to work on the man’s own ass.

The sob that Taemin emits when fingers slip inside of him alongside the probing tongue is enough to make Jonghyun rush his own preparations in hopes of spurring Minho faster. By the time he has three fingers buried inside of Minho’s ass, all three of them are panting and breathless and strung as tight as guitar strings. Jonghyun hears the door open and shut, signaling the remaining two members’ return, but he doubts the other two heard it over their own sounds of pleasure.

He works a fourth finger inside of Minho and glances around the man’s shoulder to see that he has his entire fist buried inside of Taemin’s ass and the bottom is shaking from head to toe with the effort it takes to hold himself up. The sound of something thumping to the ground by the door draws the three men’s attention and they look up to see Key and Onew gaping at them appreciatively. “Don’t stop on our account. You make a lovely picture.” Key waves vaguely towards the bed and its occupants before he slips out of his leopard print jacket and tosses his hat to the floor by the door.

He scoops down and picks up a grocery bag before stalking towards the bed. “So good, Jjongie-hyung.” Minho moans, arching his back so far that his head almost comes to land on the elder’s shoulder.

Jonghyun would answer, but he is currently occupied by Onew’s searching lips and probing tongue. It’s a good five minutes before the two eldest pull apart to pant for air, foreheads still pressed tightly together. They look up and see Key laying kisses up and down Minho’s spine, which explains the sudden bucking of his hips against Jonghyun’s hand. There’s a beat of noon-silence in which all the men can hear are each other’s pleasured moans and then Taemin is crying out in frustration.

“Will one of you just fucking kiss me? Please!?” he sobs, arms trembling but valiantly remaining outstretched so he can grip the headboard.

The other four chuckle and Minho removes his fist from inside of Taemin, wiping it off on the towel that Kibum hands him before gripping Taemin softly by the hips and turning him around so he is laying on his back and looking up at his four hyungs that are staring down at him with love and lust in their eyes.

“Surprise.” Minho whispers as he leans in to kiss Taemin.

“What surprise?” Taemin asks when they pull back to breathe.

“Minho has asked us to assist you two in one of your kinks, Tae.” Key winks, wiggling the bag in his hand, which causes Taemin to sit up in interest.

“What is it?”

Jonghyun has to harshly wrap his fist around the base of his dick to stop from coming at the sheer weight of Taemin’s arousal when he sees the bundles of rope in Key’s hands. “Give me your hands, Taeminnie, darling.” He says softly and the youngest is quick to comply, offering up his wrists without further question.

Key takes control of tying up the two youngest members while Jonghyun slips to his knees to give his hyung a blowjob. By the time Key is done tying up both men and placing them where he wants, Onew is hard and leaking in Jonghyun’s mouth, hands wrapped up in the dyed blond hair. “If you’re quite finished with him, can you please give Jinki to Tae, Jjong? He’s been such a good boy.”

Jonghyun pulls off with a gasp, his jaw aching and lips red and puffy from the sheer size of Onew. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand and stands up, taking Jinki’s hand and guiding him to the side of the bed opposite Key. He groans at the sight of Taemin on his knees with his face and shoulders pushed into the fitted sheet of the bed, his ass high up in the air and his arms and wrists bound behind his back with the intricately tied ropes. Jonghyun admires Key’s work for a moment before shaking his head with a smirk. “Do I even want to know how you learned to do this?” He asks, fingers grazing gently down Minho’s identically bound arm.

“Let’s just say that the fans were right when they called Jinki ‘kinky’, hyung.” Key winks and Onew shrugs shamelessly, hands worshipping Taemin’s body and causing the younger to gasp at the sensations.

“Where do you want me, Almighty Key?” Jonghyun smirks, loving the rush of sensation he feels as Kibum’s pride skyrockets at the nickname.

“You said Taemin and I could suck your cock if we were good.” Minho reminds, eyes rolling into the back of his head because of Key’s fingers playing with his ass.

“Mm.” Jonghyun hums thoughtfully. “And have you been good, Minho? Has Taemin?”

“Yes!” Minho hisses, head tossed back and eyes squeezed shut as Kibum enters him in one swift push, rocking his body forward slightly.

“Are you sure?  Taemin had on a cock ring before we even started doing anything. Do you think that he was being a good boy?” Jonghyun teases, running his fingers along the ropes holding Minho in place before his hand goes to Taemin’s hair and he yanks his head up once more. “Were you being a good boy, baby?”

“Yes, hyung!” He cries out and Jonghyun isn’t sure if that is an answer to his question or a response to Onew slamming directly into his prostate.

“Oh, stop being a rotten tease, Jjong. They have been excellent. Give them what they so clearly want. There’s even a space for you right between them. You know they’ll make it good for you.” Key purrs, hand gripping at Minho’s bound wrists and yanking so he is kneeling. The move opens up a space in the center of the bed where Jonghyun could just squeeze himself into and then Jinki does the same to Taemin and he sinks onto his back before he has to exceptionally horny men hovering just out of reach of his cock.

Jinki drops his grip first and Taemin scrambles to get his tongue on Jonghyun, and a second later Minho joins him. The physical feeling of Taemin and Minho both sucking him off would normally be enough to get Jonghyun off, but the feeling of all four of his lovers’ arousal combining is absolutely destructive and he can’t help but buck up into Taemin’s mouth and grab his hair while Minho sucks on his balls. The room is overflowing with the amount of moans escaping their throats and they know from experience that they will have a gravelly undertone to their voices tomorrow.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Jinki growls, hips snapping especially brutally into Taemin’s ass before he stays there, head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

Jonghyun can feel his own orgasm itching just out of reach, the sensations that Jinki is feeling making him squirm in his skin, begging for release. Taemin is next, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moans into the older man’s hip, biting down to keep himself grounded. Jonghyun bucks away from the sting of the bite, his cock sinking down Minho’s throat and causing him to explode as well. He tightens around Key and it takes about another thirty seconds for the man to let out a guttural moan of release.

While the other four are coming down, Jonghyun is still desperately trying to tip over the edge, the amount of sensation too much and yet not even close to enough. “Hyung!” he gasps, hoping that the timeless vampire will know what he needs.

“How have you not come yet, Kim Jonghyun?” Kibum asks, sounding amazed and in awe and more than a little satisfied.

“N-need, ah-” He gasps, unable to finish the sentence as Jinki rips his head to the side by his hair and sinks his fangs into Jonghyun’s neck.

The world whites out for a brief second as Jonghyun comes and when he comes back to his senses Taemin and Minho are curled up on either side of him and Jinki and Key are behind them. “Thanks, hyung.”

“What was that? You’ve never not been able to cum before.” Minho slurs, lips brushing against the man’s chest as he speaks.

“The problem with being an empath is that I feel every sensation from every person around me, which sometimes blocks me from feeling my own. Pain is a very quick way to bring me back to myself. And since he’s technically mated us, it feels even better when it’s Jinki.” Jonghyun tries to explain but he knows his sex-hazy words fall short of clarifying and probably just serve to confuse Minho further.

“Basically you get so horny you can’t cum?” Taemin asks and Jonghyun chuckles and the rough and dirty explanation.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“So… Does that mean you would say ‘no’ if I asked that we do this again?” Taemin sounds genuinely concerned and it causes Jonghyun’s eyes to shoot open.

“I would never say ‘no’ to you four, Taem. I haven’t felt this high off an orgasm since Kibum’s birthday.” Jonghyun shakes his head and ruffles Taemin’s hair. “Get some sleep, baby. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow.”

Murmurs of agreement can be heard from either side of them and Taemin lays a soft kiss to Jonghyun’s chest before curling into an even tighter ball and going to sleep.

+++

“When are you going to tell them?” Jinki whispers about twenty minutes later once he is sure the younger three are asleep.

“When they need to know.”

“They kind of need to know, Jjong. Empaths mate at 25 and your birthday is in a month. If you plan on keeping it a secret that long then that’s up to you, but you saw what happened tonight with you being unmated. How much longer are you going to be able to get off?”

“Shut up, Lee Jinki.” Jonghyun growls, wishing that the vampire wasn’t as right as he knows he is.

“No. It’s a simple exchange. You feed off of their emotions, my emotions, and double back your own in exchange. They get the best orgasm of their lives and you get off without me having drain half the blood from your body.” Jinki states and Jonghyun stays silent. “What are you afraid of?”

“I’m scared of how they’ll take it, hyung. Mating with an empath isn’t exactly as easy as a bite to the jugular, Old Man.”

“I’m aware, but you also know that that’s a bullshit excuse and they already consider themselves yours, as do I. Just tell them before the sensory overload sends you into a coma.” Jinki sighs, shoving his face into the space between Taemin’s shoulder blades and taking a deep breath.

“I still have two more weeks before that happens.” Jonghyun whispers, knowing that he won’t get a response.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the dirtiest thing I have ever written. I don't know where this came from but it happened and now it's a thing. Please let me know what you thought of this because I have no clue how I did. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
